


The Druid's (Willing) Captive

by kalawen



Category: Merlin (BBC)
Genre: Community: kinkme_merlin, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-03
Updated: 2011-03-03
Packaged: 2017-10-16 01:48:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/167116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalawen/pseuds/kalawen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to The Druid's Captive.</p><p>Also responds to the KMM prompt:</p><p>Arthur/Merlin, wrists tied to ankles</p><p>Warnings: Non-con reference, dub con, (consensual) mind control, D/s, bondage, slavery reference, orgasm denial</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Druid's (Willing) Captive

Even though they recognised that it would be better to have a close ally in power in Camelot, there were many on the Druids' council who opposed the idea of any Pendragon on the throne. They took some convincing that Arthur wouldn't turn on them, as soon as he was free. Morgana's support helped sway many of the waverers, though, and finally Merlin was able to push through the move.

The fact that Arthur continued to wear his collar, and still willingly submitted to Merlin whenever they appeared in public also helped persuade the counsellors that they would be the power behind the throne.

 

When the Prince, with the Lady Morgana in his train, returned to Camelot he was greeted by Sir Leon with the greatest of relief. He had generally governed well, but was very happy to welcome the rightful heir back to his throne. There were days of meetings and politics, and plans made for war against Cendred, and Merlin and Arthur had had no energy for anything other that collapsing into bed at night.

Merlin had made sure he'd brought his box of toys with him, though, and he was determined not to let too long go by before he reminded Arthur just what his place was in his bed. Arthur had been right, those bed posts were definitely inspiring...

Arthur had been training with his knights that morning, and Merlin loved to watch that beautiful, lethal body in action. He sent word to the councillors that the meeting that afternoon was cancelled, and made arrangements for a bath to be sent to Arthur's quarters.

 

When Arthur entered the room, he saw Merlin sitting behind the table, lounging in his favourite chair. On the table in front of him was Arthur's collar, which he'd reluctantly removed as not suitable public wear for a king.

His eyes shot to Merlin's, asking a question.

"You've been working very hard, but all work and no play is not the way to rule a kingdom. I think you need some time to relax."

"Undress and bathe, then put on your collar. I want that pretty mouth on my cock, it's been too long."

He didn't use any magic to reinforce the command - he wanted to know that Arthur wanted this as much as he did. He didn't allow any doubt that he would be obeyed to creep into his voice, though, Arthur needed to know that while he might be king, Merlin was the master here.

Arthur moved immediately to obey, stripping off his clothes and stepping into the bath water. By the time he got out of the tub, he was already hard, his cock straining against his stomach. The rings piercing his nipples glowed gently in the light from the window.

"Very nice, your majesty, but don't get ahead of yourself. I'm the one who decides when you get to come, remember."

Arthur walked over to the table and picked up the collar, eagerly returning it to its accustomed place around his neck. Merlin smiled as he felt the feedback from it returning, letting him know just how anxious Arthur was to give up control, to return to his place at his feet.

Arthur moved towards him around the table, walking past the end of the bed.

"Stop there," Merlin said,"and get on your knees. Then put your hands behind your back."

Arthur knelt by the corner of the bed, and the rope that Merlin had put ready moved to tie him into position, wrists tied to his ankles and around the post. He moaned in surprise at being held in place, ready for his master's pleasure. Merlin could feel him relaxing, letting go of everything but the need to be mastered.

"Oh, yes, you look so good like that, naked and wanting. You were right, those bed-posts are positively inspiring."

Merlin wasn't going to wait any longer, and moved to stand in front of his lover. "You know what to do. You have such a clever mouth, I can't wait to enjoy your talents any longer."

Arthur had had plenty of chances to practice opening Merlin's breeches with his mouth before they left the Druids' camp, and it wasn't long at all before he was taking Merlin's length into his mouth, eagerly swallowing as much as he could.

"Greedy boy, you know who is in control here," Merlin reminded him, and grabbed his hair to set his own pace, fucking into Arthur's mouth slowly and deeply, pushing into the back of his throat. "This is what you've been missing, isn't it? A mouth full of my cock, stretched wide and well used. It's so good, how much you love being my favourite fucktoy. "

"Don't worry, I'll make sure you get exactly what you need this afternoon."

Feeling Arthur's pleasure added to the wonderful sensation of burying his cock in the wet heat of his mouth and while Merlin was trying hard to keep from spilling down his throat too soon, he'd known there was no way that he could hold off for long, not after a couple of weeks of abstinence. Only a short while later he relaxed his control and came hard, filling Arthur's mouth with his release.

The games were by no means over, though, and he reached over to the bed where he'd put a new toy, a gag to give Arthur something to occupy his mouth, until Merlin was ready to take him again.

"There we are," he said after he'd buckled it around Arthur's head, "that should help keep you satisfied. I have work to do this afternoon, but I wouldn't want you to lose interest. Doesn't that feel good, filling that greedy mouth of yours?"

He stroked a quick caress over the head of Arthur's eager cock and then did up his breeches and went back to the table, where he'd left some of the mountain of paperwork that their kingdom seemed to run on.

Arthur's eyes glared at him, expressing his anger at being left hanging but Merlin could also feel how much he needed this, needed the chance to let go and be a slave again.

"Such a lovely sight, just what I need to keep me entertained while I finish this tedious reading. It's a great shame I can't keep you tied to the bed all the time any more, so I intend to take full advantage of the opportunity."

The paperwork did need doing, but Merlin was keeping close track of Arthur's mood - he had no intention of tormenting him beyond pleasure, just holding him on the edge for as long as they could both make it last.

 

A while later Merlin put down the piece of paper he was holding. He was very impressed by Arthur's control, he'd accepted Merlin's mastery completely, even though Merlin could feel just how much he needed to climax.

"You've done so well this afternoon, my pet. I think we both deserve a reward, don't you?" Merlin started to undress, this time stripping as naked as his lover.

Arthur watched him, obviously enjoying the sight of pale skin unveiled to pleasure him, hoping that soon he would have his release.

Merlin picked up the pot of oil from the table and walked over to kneel on the floor, leaning over to take one of Arthur's nipple rings between his teeth. He smiled at the groan of surrender that he could feel as much as hear. "Don't think I haven't noticed you playing with these, when you're lying in bed too tired to get off but wishing you weren't. I know just how much you love them."

He carried on teasing them with his mouth while he dipped his fingers in the oil, and started circling his own hole, getting himself ready. They hadn't done this, apart from the first time, when it was all about reassuring Arthur that there was no shame in wanting to be fucked. This time though, Merlin was looking forward to the feeling of Arthur's hard cock inside him, binding them closer still.

He didn't need to look to feel Arthur's hot eyes on his back, watching his fingers push inside, and realising just what Merlin had planned. The wave of joy, as well as lust, that he felt through the collar confirmed to him that he had made the right choice, that Arthur wanted him, as well as wanting a master.

"I'm going to take the gag off - as good as it looks, I want to be kissing you now."

He straddled Arthur's lap and guided his cock into his body, supporting himself on his broad shoulders, and began to move, up and down, riding the hard length inside him. "You feel so good inside me, but don't worry, I have no intention of giving up burying myself deep in that gorgeous arse of yours. We won't leave it this long again."

Suddenly, Merlin felt through the collar that Arthur really wanted to be untied. He stopped, and the knots holding Arthur's arms behind his back immediately loosened. This had to be Arthur's choice, even though Merlin was sure he'd been thoroughly enjoying himself up to that moment.

"Don't stop, please," Arthur begged, "I just wanted to hold you as well."

Merlin sagged against him in relief, feeling his arms come round and hold him tight. He eagerly started moving again, enjoying the feeling of being wrapped up in Arthur's strength for a change.

He bent over to lick and nibble at Arthur's neck around the edge of the collar, and felt Arthur respond, jerking his hips up to try and get even closer inside.

That was enough to push Merlin over the edge, and this time he made sure Arthur came with him, collapsing against each other, happy and spent.

 

"You may have been inspired by the bed-posts, but here we are on the floor, again," Arthur eventually pointed out.

"That's very true, but at least this time we have a bed within reach. I'll happily fuck you on it later, once we've had something to eat."


End file.
